


The Unexpected Perk of Being a Superhero

by PajamaSecrets



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Humor, In-Universe RPF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajamaSecrets/pseuds/PajamaSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tabloids published an inside scoop: Nelson & Murdock is the law firm which represents Daredevil, formerly known as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. </p><p>The result? </p><p>Fangirls everywhere start pairing that handsome lawyer in the sunglasses with the handsome man in the mask. Come on, they're made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Perk of Being a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> A fill I wrote for this daredevilkink prompt:  
>  _So I figure RPS about superheroes is the kind of thing that's really popular on Tumblr within the Marvel universe._
> 
>  
> 
> _So suppose a couple of years go by, and while Daredevil has managed to keep his identity a secret, the tabloids have started to pick up that the law firm Nelson & Murdock tends to be associated with a lot of the same cases as Daredevil. The internet collectively comes to the obvious conclusion: suddenly fictional!AO3 is inundated with fic about the epic love affair between the vigilante Daredevil and that really photogenic blind lawyer he probably sometimes hangs out with._

_Daredevil and Matthew kissed. Matthew tasted like mint and coffee and toothpaste and clean sweat and something uniquely Matthew as their tongues battled for dominance. Daredevil slowly moved his hand to rub against Matthew’s straining erection. Matthew bucked his hips, moaning, “Oh, please, Daredevil, don’t stop!”_

_Daredevil simply grinned. He had no intentions of stopping. “You gonna come for me, Matthew? You gonna be my good boy?”_

_Matthew groaned, sweat beading against his forehead, cock pulsing as—_

“OKAY! I get it, I get it!” Matt cries out, waving his hands frantically. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to keep reading? Because it gets super kinky in a minute here,” Foggy responds as he scrolls through a website called “AO4.org”. 

“What’s with all the tongues battling for dominance? I keep reading that line over and over, even with different authors,” Karen quips.

“Oh no, Karen, please don’t tell me you’re reading it too,” Matt groans, putting his face in his hands.

“She’s the one who _showed_ it to me, dude,” Foggy says, patting Matt on the shoulder.

“Listen. I’ve got no problems with the fanfiction,” Matt explains. “It’s just— it’s a little weird. A lot weird. But I understand the need for young women to explore their sexuality, and this is better than them going to clubs with fake ID’s and doing things they regret.”

“Wow, Matt,” Foggy says, “That was actually kind of profound.”

“I’ve found too many underage girls assaulted or drugged or worse, laying in alleys. This is, uh... Less dangerous?” Matt shrugs. 

“Exploring my sexuality had nothing to do with pretend kinky gay sex on the internet. It was real kinky gay sex. In college.” Foggy announces proudly. Matt’s face reddens noticeably. 

“I read romance novels under my desk in middle school,” Karen says. “And believe me, some of this internet stuff is of a much higher caliber than the trash I read.”

The phone rings then, and suddenly they have a client to help out. The fanfiction is forgotten, at least temporarily, and Matt sighs in relief. 

/// 

Later in the day, Foggy says off-handedly, “Hey, Matt, will you be my _good boy_ and hand me the case files?”

Matt’s face heats up and he swears under his breath. “I hate you,” he whispers, handing Foggy the case files, and Foggy adds to his mental list of Matt’s turn-ons.


End file.
